se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wojciech Jaruzelski/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| El jefe del Estado de la RFA se entrevistó ayer con el presidente polaco, el general Wojciech Jaruzelski, y el primer ministro, Tadeusz Mazowiecki. Varsovia 3 MAY 1990. El País Helmut Kohl - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Signed semi-glossy press photograph, shows Wojciech Jaruzelski and Helmut Kohl during a meeting. brandesautographs.com Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| François Mitterrand / Wojciech Jaruzelski. Journal télévisé. Ina.fr Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Generał Wojciech Jaruzelski i Jan Paweł II podczas pielgrzymki papieża do Polski. AFP España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Picture taken on October 3, 1989 shows King Juan Carlos of Spain (L) and Polish President Jaruzelski. AFP PHOTO / WOJTEK DRUSZCZ Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| En el brindis improvisado con el que concluyó el almuerzo ofrecido a Jaruzelski en el palacio de la Moncloa, González resaltó que los cambios políticos sólo son posibles cuando se dan dos circunstancias: una base social que lo promueve y un liderazgo que lo encauza. El País. Madrid 13 JUN 1990 Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| General Wojciech Jaruzelski with Italian president Francesco Cossiga during his visit to Rome at 'Quirinal Palace'. Getty Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi shakes the hand of general Wojciech Jaruzelski, Warsaw 1985. Getty Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| La acción de Andreotti en el exterior aumenta cada día su prestigio personal. Resultó una sorpresa para todos el hecho de que fuera el primer líder occidental que pudo entrevistarse en Moscú con Konstantín Chernenko. Se ha comportado como un defensor de Siria y de Yasir Arafat en momentos críticos de la política libanesa, y ha sido el primer político occidental de rango que llegó a Varsovia tras el bloqueo económico de Polonia para encontrarse con el general Wojciech Jaruzelski y con los líderes perseguidos del sindicato de Lech Walesa. El País, 19 ENE 1985 Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Suomen tasavallan presidentti Mauno Koivisto ja Puolan johtaja, kenraali Woicjiech Jaruzelski Varsovassa huhtikuussa 1989. Kylmän sodan loppu oli alkamassa. (KUVA: Reuters) Reino Unido * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Thatcher "pod wielkim wrażeniem odwagi i patriotyzmu" Jaruzelskiego 12 kwietnia 2013, 22:09 kliknij aby włączyć dźwięk0:01 Dzięki reklamie oglądasz za darmo Foto: Martin Cleaver / AP/EAST NEWS | Video: tvn24 Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Wojciech Jaruzelski (left) with former Solidarity leader Lech Wałęsa in 2005: photo - PAP/Jacek Turczyk Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i Wojciech Jaruzelski, fot. Adam Chelstowski /Agencja FORUM Bronisław Komorowski - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Wojciech Jaruzelski i Bronisław Komorowski / fot. W. Laski /East News URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Leonid Brezhnev Shaking Hands with Wojciech Jaruzelski. Special Collections, Buswell Library Wojciech Jaruzelski - Yuri Andrópov.jpg| Jurij Władmirowicz Andropow i gen. Wojciech Witold Jaruzelski. D. Szlachta Mijaíl Gorbachov - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev appears with Wojciech Jaruzelski in Moscow in 1988. | AP Photo Fuentes Categoría:Wojciech Jaruzelski